


They were made for each other //sengen fic

by sleepymarcelina



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymarcelina/pseuds/sleepymarcelina
Summary: Senkuu and Gen were really different. But they were also in love.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Comments: 6
Kudos: 181





	They were made for each other //sengen fic

"Hey, Senkuu" Gen whispered once when they were sitting in the observatory during late fall evening. Ishigami was surprised by not hearing the usual 'chan' next to his name, but looked into the men's direction with a clear question in his eyes. He was understood immidiately. "Have you ever though you want to die like you should at least 3500 years ago?" he asked, but before Senkuu could even answer he spoke again. "Ahh, just kidding, Senkuu-chan~! Your expression changed right after you heard my words, would the great sciencist be worried about the poor mentalist~?" he laughed softly, trying to tease with Ishigami.

"Maybe" Senkuu admitted looking towards the sky which was full of stars. When he started staring in Gen who was lighted by the moon, he knew he is in the right place. And he really liked it. "You're not so poor, don't be modest, also the great mentalist"

"Oh, Senkuu-chan has just complimented me, I feel blessed and loved" Asagiri giggled. The younger boy looked at him.

"Gross" he commented.

"Right~?"

Both of them went silent after that. Gen placed his head on Senkuu's shoulder sighing. His heart was beating so fast... He felt so good, so amazing when he were just sitting next to Ishigami. For the first time he felt loved because of the way he is, not because of him being a celebrity. No one really cared about his knowledge or abilities before; the only thing that ever counted was his fame. And that made him sad whenever it came to his mind. It was more painful than anything else.

What about now? Now everything was different than before. Even the era he lived in.

"Am I useful, Senkuu-chan?" he asked grabbing the boy's hand, which was supposed to make him calm down. He couldn't trust his nerves anymore.

Ishigami gently touched his cheek with the softest smile Gen have ever seen. He never imaginer to meet someome who will look at him like that. Happiness he felt, the heartbeating of his, the Senkuu's heartbeating. Everything was so beautiful, so awesome, so unforgetable... It almost seemed to be a dream. A stupid dream his mind came up with after the night without sleeping, when he cried instead of doing so. But the men's breath on his neck, his touch, his shiny, red eyes, his smile, his gorgeous lips, Senkuu himself... It was so real he couldn't even try to think about as a fiction. Even so... Fiction always had a power to change the world. In their world it was common Here, in the stone world they were (because it's impossible to dream about being petrificated for over 3700 years, isn't it?) it was also important, for example the storied all the villagers knew from Ruri's storytelling. Does it make sense? Even if it's all just a dream, would Gen be able to meet Senkuu and be with him after all? He hope so. His life without him seemed so empty and sad...

"You sound like Suika" Ishigami said. He kissed Asagiri with large passion, what made the boy moan quietly from pleasure. He was sure it's real. He really was... "Gen. I know you lied to me before"

The men avoided his lover's look, but he didn't turn away. He wanted Senkuu to look at his face, be close to him. No matter what.

"What do you mean?" he was playing innocent.

It didn't work. It never works.

"When you asked me if I was planning to die" Ishigami explained. "It wasn't just a joke, right?"

Gen gasped. Of course he was expecting his Senkuu to figure it out, it was really obvious. But even so, he hasn't prepared anything he could say when the moment when the boy asks him about that words will come. It came and Gen didn't know what answer he should come up with, he was kinda panicking. Senkuu's soft hands haven't move even for a while since he placed them on Gen's cheeks. It meant that he didn't want to scare Gen. And Gen didn't want Senkuu to feel guilty for scaring him. Senkuu didn't deserve any negative feelings, he was such a good person with a huge empathic tendecies, amazing brain and the will to save everyone around him. And among those peopole was obviously Asagiri; the most precious human in the world for Ishigami. Senkuu was the most precious person for him too, and if he could, he immidiately got rid of everything that bothers him too much. Because he loved happy Senkuu the most. He loved every Senkuu, there's no doubt. But the happy one was obviously his favorite.

"I... No" he said aftet a while. He hesistated, because saying another lie would make Ishigami feel even worse than saying the truth.

The sciencist sighed.

"I can't believe I discovered it just because you were so absent-minded..."

Senkuu hugged the boy tightly. Being so cuddly was very unusual for him, but without a doubt he did his best to comfort his boyfriend.

He never thought about being in love; he treated it as a pain in the neck no one would ever need. He respected others feelings, like Yuzuriha and Taiju who fell for each other long time ago, but Senkuu himself kept saying he will never have a crush on anyone. Byakuya once suggested that there's a possibility of him being gay and claimed it's completely okay for him, but Ishigami answered back then that it doesn't matter, gender doesn't matter, person doesn't matter - he will never fall in love.

Not so long after that talk (or really long, like about 3700 years?) he met Gen. And would never tell he would see him more than a friend. They were so different, not only their personalities but also hobbies. No one would expect them to have feelings for each other, because the destiny would never make them for each other. Right?

"There is the possibility that we would not meet without being put in this stone world, mentalist" he whispered right into Asagiri's ear. "I love you. If you need me, tell me. I will do anything for you, I don't know what would I do without you by my side, Gen"

The heat the boy felt on his face made him realize how embarassed he was. 

"Thank you" he said quietly but loud enough for the sciencist to hear. "I love you too, Senkuu-chan... You gave my life value, I'm not worthless anymore"

Ishigami shaked his head with a peacful expression. He looked kinda angry or maybe disappointed. Asagiri couldn't really tell. 

"You never were worthless, believe me"

No one knew what was the reason why Gen just started crying at that moment hugging Senkuu like never before. Besides those two of course. It was their secret, secret between them only they could talk about and only between each other.

Because they were soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it;;;; i tried my best
> 
> have a nice day!


End file.
